Diskussion:Scharlachroter Sturm
Nein. Zudem ist die Rechtschreibung äußerst überarbeitungswürdig. -- 18:38, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nein, weil Nein. :Ließ dir die Lore zum Kreuzzug ein wenig durch, dann weißt du, dass sich Kirche/Allianz und Kreuzzug nie, aber auch nie und nimmer grün waren und es gerade nach den Ereignissen in Nordend absolut unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sich in dieser Richtung noch was tut. :-- 19:02, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Du solltest ersteinmal genauer hinsehen, wer genau hier im Wiki was gemacht hat. Den Löschantrag habe nicht ich reingesetzt, aber das ist dir scheinbar entgangen. Ich setze nur die Antilore und Überarbeiten-Stempel. ::-- 19:50, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ---- Und ich frage mich - was ist ein "Strum" und wo liegt Strumwind? Moriko 16:56, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vergebt mir, aber ... das muss mal raus: Dieses Konzept gab es schon gefühlte 1000 Mal und ist immernoch nicht originell. Und wieso zur Hölle sollte der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, ein erklärter Feind der Allianz, nun plötzlich in Sturmwind rekrutieren? Investiert Eure Zeit doch in sinnvolles, loregerechtes und vorallem logisches Rollenspiel. Nur meine Meinung. Condred 16:33, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Viel wichtiger ist: Wieso Strum statt Sturm? o.o wieso nein ? gibt es noch eine Begründung ? der Scharlachrote Sturm ist aber nicht der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug oder der Scharlachrote Ansturm und wird es auch nie sein -.- diese Begründung die Argentum ist auch eine abbspaltung vom Kreuzzug und wird akzeptiert Antius von mir aus Lösch dan halt die Seite scheinbar fällt dir sowieso nichts ein.. ________________________________________________________________ Was spricht dagegen einen Ableger des Kreuzzuges zu spielen welcher sich bemüht die Fehler die einst vom Kreuzzug gemacht wurden wieder gut zu machen, sich ggf. in einen Bußeprozess begeben um dies auch zu beweisen... Ich denke wenn man in eurer kleinen heilen Welt langegenug sucht findet man auch einige Dinge die der Lore zuwider sind... Möchtet ihr einfach nur die bestehenden Gilden aufstocken und die Leute in eure Konzepte zwingen oder habt ihr einfach nur eine Anbeigung gegen neues? Natürlich entspricht es nicht vollkommen der Lore... aber die Questgeber im neuen Scharlachroten Kloster entsprechen der Lore auch nicht... und deswegen schiebt ihr auch keinen Stress gegen Blizz... Blizz jener welcher die Lore von ganz allein und vollkommen selbstständig verhunzt... Ihr solltet vielleicht ein wenig weniger dagegen sein und versuchen es zu unterbinden und kauptt zu machen... Ihr solltet vielleicht überlegen welche Wege es vielleicht gibt es umzusetzten... Alles andere lässt eben unweigerlich den Eindruck aufkommen das dieser Server sich gegen neues vollkommen verschließt und es versucht zu zerstören... Ihr fördert kein Spiel... Ihr zerstört es... Und das ist in gleichem Maße traurig wie erbärmlich... Und nun nochmal zum Abschluss... Was spricht dagegen eine Gruppe aus ehemaligen Scharlachroten durch einen Bußeprozess zu begleiten und ihnen eine neue Chance zu geben? Oder wollt ihr mit aller Gewalt beschissen werden? Und nein... der Prozess hat nicht zur Folge das sie in irgendeine eurer Orden eingegliedert werden... Gruß... Jemand anderes... ---- Wenn die Buße so aussieht, das man wiedermal nur vor der Kathedrale rumsteht, ganz tolle Scharlachrote Rüstung trägt und sich wieder für ganz toll hält, dann könnt Ihr die Buße ruhig dort tun, wo Scharlachrote auch hingehören und zwar nicht nach Sturmwind. Sie gehören nach oben in die Pestländer, in die Länder die sie bechützen wollten. Dort gibt es genug zum Reinigen. Somit macht eine Ordensabspaltung in Sturmwind einfach keinen Sinn. Es hat nichts mit Rp kaputtmachen zutun, es ist einfach Logik?Was soll den der Orden tolles in Sturmwind tun? Warum sollte die Kirche des Lichts eine Abspaltung der Häretiker wieder aufnehmen? Ganz ehrlich, ich hab nichts gegen scharlachrote Gilden oder Abspaltungen, solange sie NICHT in Sturmwind stehen.Aber ich glaube, es ist mal wieder Hopfen und Malz verloren das jemanden klar zu machen. Scharlachrot (auch für Ordensabspaltungen) ist ein Konzept in dem man Konsequent sein muss , den Holzweg zuende gehen, auch wenn der Rand von jenem schön ist. Dies ist nicht der Fall, denn dann würde diese Gilde nicht Sturmwind bespielen ;) P.s.: Grüße von "Jemand anderes" der sich nicht traut einen Namen zu nennen zeugen auch nicht grade von Überzeugung der eigenen Worte -Phexlyn 10:57, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ---- Das sagt einfach alles. Es entspricht nicht der Lore, also hat es im Wiki nichts verloren. Punkt. Die Lore die Blizzard in jüngster Vergangenheit vorgegeben hat ist nicht das gelbe vom Ei, kann aber einfach kein Argument dafür sein, dass man nun einfach mit der Lore verfahren darf, wie man will. 13:32, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ---- Das man sich ausserhalb von Sturmwind aufhalten soll weil man ja Ziele ausserhalb Sturmwinds hat... Nunja... Kann man jetzt sehen wie man will... Aber wenn die andere Fraktion dann nur in Sturmwind ist muss man ja davon ausgehen das sie sich ausschließlich für Sturmwind interessiert und nichtmehr für ihre alte Heimat... Dafür ist man aber teilweise recht viel unterwegs... Und wie überzeugt ich von meinen eigenen Worten bin ist irrelevant unter anbetracht der Wirkung welche meine Worte haben... Sie brauchen nicht überzeugen weil man sich nicht überzeugen oder umstimmen lassen will... Es bringt einfach nichts... aber man will es versuchen... Oft frage ich mich schon, ob es einfach nur Dummheit ist, oder ob sich Leute so blöd stellen. Aber Sturmwind ist sicher ein guter Ort, um die Ziele des Kreuzzugs durchzusetzen, jap. Geißel und so. Wenn interessiert da Lordaeron - und schon gar nicht als Ableger des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs. ZipZap 09:04, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ---- Lore Konformität hin oder her. Hier geht es um die Logik, der scharlachrote Kreuzzug der zu großen Teilen entweder ausgerottet ist oder nur mehr aus Untoten besteht ist seit seiner Abspaltung von der Kirche des Lichts erklärter Todfeind der Allianz und der Horde, daher zieht auch das Argentumsdämmerung/-kreuzzug-Argument nicht, da die/der Argentumdämmerung/-kreuzzug mit der Allianz und der Horde verbündet ist. Quellen: World of Warcraft RPG Core Rules *http://de.wowhead.com/quest=12205 - Feind der Horde *http://de.wowhead.com/quest=12778 - Ende des Kreuzzugs *http://de.wowhead.com/quest=27620/wie-ratten - Überreste Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich habe nichts gegen das Konzept der Scharlachroten und will es Euch auch nicht zerreden, aber wenn ihr das gerne spielen wollt dann spielt es doch bitte auch logisch aus und schenkt Euch dieses Snowflake-Scarlet-Crusade-RP in Sturmwind, da man Euch, wenn ihr Euch als Scharlachrote zu erkennen geben würdet, was viele von Euch durch den Wappenrock offenkundig tun mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln aus der Stadt jagen oder direkt hängen müsste, das wäre zumindestens die logische Konsequenz und da ich denke das keiner von Euch auf einen Chartod scharf ist, wer ist das schon, würde ich mir über die Art eures Konzeptes und den Ausführungsort nochmal einige Gedanken machen. Die Welt ist groß und in Lordaeron gibt es sicher genug zu tun, ich weiß nicht ob ihr meinen Standpunkt nachvollziehen könnt, aber wenn ich Lordaeron retten will, dann spiele ich nicht in Sturmwind auf dem Kathedralenplatz sondern auf einem Schlachtfeld/Zeltlager/etc. in den westlichen oder östlichen Pestländern. Just my two silver coins Caleron 13:29, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nun Lore und das Rollenspiel zur Lore schrammen oft aneinander vorbei. Die Lore gibt die Regeln und das Umfeld vor, die Egine ist quasi das Spielbrett. Was man nun noch braucht für das Rollenspiel (RP) sind Mitspieler und hier liegt das Problem. (Kursiver Text ist eher Erläuterung) Der scharlachrote Kreuzzug ist eine wunderbare Fraktion für das RP. Im Gegensatz zur Lore der Kirche des Lichts, die recht dürftig ist, bietet der scharlachrote Kreuzzug viele Quellen. Dabei ist im scharlachroten Kreuzzug (von mir abgekürzt SK) nahezu jede fanatische Praktik wiederzufinden die es im finsteren Mittelalter auch gab, wie Folter oder Ablasshandel (Quelle ist ein Eginebrief: "Gebt der Kirche und das Licht wird für euch sorgen"). Besonders interessant ist der vor allem tief religiöse Hintergrund des Handelns der Kreuzfahrer. Während der Glaube an das heilige Licht von den Anhängern der Kirche des Lichts eher als eine Art philosophische Einstellung betrieben und unterrichtet wird, beleben die Anhänger des SK diesen Glauben zu einer richtigen Religion. Dieser Glaube und das Ziel die Heimat der Menschen von den Untoten zu befreien sind die Pfeiler des Denkens und des Handelns der Kreuzfahrer. Dabei stellen sie diese Ziele über alles und jeden. Oft belügen sie sich damit selbst, was im Extremfall zur Korrumpierung führt wie im Fall der Rabenpriester in Nordend. Dies wird außerdem durch dunkle Einflüsse von Bsp. Mal´Ganis oder Balnazzar angestachelt. Trotz dieses Fanatismuses, kann von einer scharlachroten Ideologie eigentlich nicht die Rede sein. Fanatismus zeichnet sich darin aus, das religiöse Regeln nicht neu erfunden werden, sondern das bestehende religiöse Praktiken extrem umgesetzt werde. Wenn es heißt "Du sollst nicht morden." dann ist für einen Fanatiker das Töten von Ungläubigen nach seiner Ansicht kein Mord, denn sie gehören nicht seiner Gesellschaft an. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug hat sich direkt aus den Überbleibseln der silbernen Hand gegründet, weshalb ihre "Ideologie" wenn man sie so nennen will eigentlich die Selbe ist wie die der Paladine der silbernen Hand. Der SK wurde sogar aus führenden Mitgliedern der silbernen Hand gegründet, wie Alexandros Morgrain, bekannt als Aschenbringer (Im Comic scheint er schon vorher gestorben zu sein), Isilien oder General Abbendis (Brigitte Abbendis´ Vater), um nur einen Teil zu nennen. Dieser Glaube und die Anschauung der silbernen Hand wurden erst mit der Zeit immer radikaler. Viel Unrecht wurde begangen um einem höheren Ziel zu dienen. Im Übrigen geht der Argentumkreuzzug ähnlich vor. Sie als liberaler einzustufen wäre daher nicht entsprechend. Sie nehmen nur jeden auf um ihren Ziele zu erreichen. Der Grund für die fanatischen Ansichten des Kreuzzuges ist aber eigentlich recht simpel. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend Angst davor, dass jeder der nicht ihrer Gemeinschaft angehört ein Untoter sein könnte und somit ein Feind. Das ist in einer Umgebung wo hinter jedem Pestpilz ein Anhänger der Geißel lauern könnte nicht verwunderlich. Dabei ist egal ob es ein Untoter der Geißel, der Verlassenen oder der schwarzen Klinge ist. Isilien wurde zum Beispiel fast ein Opfer eines Attentats durch seinen eigenen Pagen, der als Anhänger der Geißel dazu beauftragt wurde. Auch gegenüber anderen Völkern und Menschen ist der SK sehr misstrauisch, da sie befürchten die Untoten wären in der Lage sich als Lebende zu tarnen um sie zu infiltrieren. Dadurch entstanden auch Anfeindungen mit der Allianz, was in Nordend mit offenen Kämpfen gipfelte. Scharlachrote Kreuzfahrer die also Sturmwind betreten wollten, dürften dies wahrscheinlich nur unter bestimmten Auflagen und aus plausiblen Gründen. Auch würden sie unter ständiger Bewachung stehen und mittlerweile sollte ihnen kaum jemand wohlgesonnen sein. Das Rekrutieren von Soldaten in der Stadt ist dementsprechend nicht möglich. Welcher Stadthalter erlaubt einem potentiellen Feind, die Rekrutierung von Truppen in der eigenen Stadt? Selbiges gilt auch für Orden oder Organisationen die mit dem scharlachroten Kreuzzug assoziieren. Zwar sind sie nicht direkt der SK aber im übertragenen Sinne schon und damit würden sofort alle restriktiven Maßnahmen greifen. Außerdem hätte ein Mitglied des SK wenig Grund in eine Stadt zu gehen, wo er glaubt das jeder Lebende in Wahrheit ein untoter Agent der Geißel sein könnte. Diese Angst wird nicht gerade durch geduldete Todesritter beschwichtigt, als viel mehr verstärkt. Demnach hätte kein Mitglied des SK wirklich Grund nach Sturmwind zu gehen. ''Zu guter letzt ist es fraglich ob eine Splittergruppe des SK so eigentlich möglich ist. Die einzige die existiert ist/war die Bruderschaft des Lichts, die mit der Argentumdämmerung, später Argentumkreuzzug sympatisiert und eng zusammenarbeitet. Sich vom SK loszusagen, würde bedeuten das der Kreuzfahrer seine eigene Einstellung zum SK aufgibt. Da aber gerade diese Einstellung, die den Fanatismus ausmacht, den Kreuzfahrer des SK definiert, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich das ein Kreuzfahrer dies wirklich tut und anschließend so weiter, oder ähnlich handelt wie bisher. Eher würde er umdenken und eventuell einen neuen Weg einschlagen. Das ist aber aus eurem Konzept überhaupt nicht herauszulesen, eher das Gegenteil. Man kann sich nicht aus einer Gemeinschaft lösen und gleichzeitig ihre Ideale gutheißen und preisen. Dann hätte man diese Gemeinschaft nicht verlassen brauchen. '' Der eigentliche Grund den ich sehe für eine Gilde nach Vorbild des SK in Sturmwind ist eben jener, dass kaum jemand Rollenspiel in den Pestländern oder Tirisfal auf Seiten der Allianz macht. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es recht schnell sehr eintönig ist allein in diesen Gebieten als scharlachroter Kreuzfahrer herum zu streifen. Die wenigsten lassen sich auch für ein Projekt dort oben dauerhaft begeistern. Jedoch ist ein bespielen des SK in Sturmwind, nur weil dort viele andere Rollenspieler herumlaufen, zwar ein Grund dort spielen zu wollen, aber letzten Endes in jeder Hinsicht nicht mehr nach der Lore von Cataclysm umsetzbar. Wenn ihr den SK spielen wollt, dann auch komplett und in all seinen Zügen, das heißt Sturmwind ist tabu. Oder ihr entscheidet euch für Kontakt mit vielen Rollenspielern, dann ist der SK wohl tabu, es sei denn eine Völkerwanderung der Rollenspieler findet statt und man spielt in Lordaeron. Zwar ist der SK kein direkter Feind der Allianz wie die Horde oder der Schattenhammerkult, dürfte aber die Einstellung "Unfreundlich" besitzen. Wobei es wohl keine Wache Sturmwinds wirklich jucken wird, wenn ein scharlachroter Kreuzfahrer getötet wurde. Deswegen würde ich empfehlen, entweder nach Lordaeron zu gehen oder ein anderes Konzept zu wählen. Ob scharlachrot oder nur Ableger, behindert euch diese Rolle selbst und so fern eure Charakterkonzepte dem des SK entsprechen, wäre es auch gegen euer eigenen Charakterkonzept. Veludius 15:48, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC)